Playground Stories
Playground Stories is a YouTube video by Tabbes. It was first posted on August 17, 2017. Description Hey everyone, its been a while since I uploaded due to the meetup that lasted a few weeks. So sorry about that. Its been great meeting those who came to the fan meet (thanks for coming btw) and all the kinders who came to visit New York. School is right around the corner.. Good fun. Heres a video with a compilation of a few Playground stories to remind you when life was all fun and games. Summary Tabbes shares some of her real-life stories about a few of the most dangerous advantages of playgrounds. Stories Tag Tag was one of the more popular playground activities. The kids would chant those little poems to determine who's it or who's safe from being it. Most of those chants included the kids saying "Get the f*ck out", which got them in trouble with their parents and banned from playing or hanging out. The tag game itself was crazy because there was a lot of body slamming and beating up the faster kids. Gambling When Tabbes was seven, she got her first ever Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon cards that were popular for kids who wanted to be cool. She brought them to the playground and was spotted by a group of older girls who sat her down. Tabbes played with the older girls a game of rock paper scissors and, being young and unfamiliar with the game rules, was tricked into thinking she lost every round and ended up losing all her cards to the girls. Tabbes told the girls' parents to get them back because she could not fight the girls with her "pinky-sized fists". Getting run over This was when Tabbes was much younger but she could still remember that traumatic memory pretty clearly. She was playing in mud or dirt when another girl ran her over with a dirt mountain bike. Tabbes survived (obviously) but was mad about what happened. Her mom saw that and found that girl's parents, and the girl ended up apologizing to Tabbes. Swings Swings were fun for Tabbes, but one time, she saw a group of kids surrounding the swing and watching a kid trying to swing high over the swing-set. The kid ended up falling off the swing and getting himself injured. One of Tabbes' friends Joe tried the same thing but by pushing the swing instead of riding it, with Tabbes and her brother watching. This was at night and some lady thought Joe was a father teaching his kids "a terrible example". The lady called the cops on them and they ran out of the park back home. Merry-go-round This otherwise fun playground equipment became so dangerous that it was eventually taken out. One out of five kids were injured riding it because they would spin it really fast to see who would fly off last. The merry-go-round victims would end up breaking a bone or face-planting on the ground. Tabbes avoided being flung off holding her opposite shirt sleeves around the pole, but the only disadvantage for that was, she would get dizzy and throw up. Water fights Water balloon fights were another popular playground activity that every kid loved. Whenever one of the kids got hit, they would get more aggressive with each pop. Tabbes was upset about getting hit because she did not have any water balloons, so she would hit them with bottles of nasty water or liquids from trash bins. Her team won eventually. Stuck on the monkey bars This was another young traumatic memory for Tabbes. She climbed to the top of the monkey bars and started walking on them, when she slipped and fell through one of the holes between the bars and ended with her arms hanging from each side and her armpits on two bars. It really hurt and she was stuck there. Her brother was useless in that situation because he was too young. Tabbes feared that she would lose her arms and no longer be able to draw and play sports. She kept yelling for help until an adult brought her down. End-card Tabbes was really happy about how the meet-up mentioned in her previous video turned out, with the whole space being occupied. She thanked everyone who came and everyone who couldn't but still gave her support. Characters *Tabbes *Brother *Mom *Kids *Adults *Gambling girls *Bike girl *Joe Trivia *Tabbes mentioned iPads and PS3s as things people have been using when chilling at home nowadays. *Some of Tabbes' Yu-Gi-Oh cards include Exodia Legs and Dark Magicians. *Error: "Stuck on the Monkey Bars" was labelled #6 when it is actually the seventh story in the list. Category:2017 videos Category:Tabbes videos